Whispers in the Dark
by Skullduggery91
Summary: Rose Elrick, daughter of Courtney and Castiel dreamed of following in her parents footsteps as hunters, much to the dismay of her mother, but after a family tragedy she finds herself falling into Crowley's grip. What does fate have in store for the young hunter?
1. I'll Light the Night With Stars

Chapter 1: I'll Light the Night With Stars

Rose Elrick sighed as she packed up her final book, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and walked out into the busy hallway. Reaching into the pocket of her jeans she pulled out a hairband and tied her curly black hair up watching some girls sit and stare at her. She could hear the whispers a mile away. It wasn't like she didn't know she was odd. When she turned eight and told her parents that there might be something in her closet, her father grabbed a shotgun from the mini armory that was hidden in the walk-in closet of their room and went to investigate. When something went bump in the night, she didn't grip her teddy bear, she ran to the kitchen and got the salt making a ring around her bed. That's what she got for being born into a family full of hunters. Her mother hunted on the side but her father, four uncles, and aunt were full-time. Some of the habits naturally wore off on her.

She stepped out of the concrete box she called high school when the bell rang. Walking out onto the sidewalk, she heard Fat Lip by Sum41 blaring from a blue 1967 Mustang. Rose grinned walking over to it seeing her uncle leaning against the leather seat, sunglasses covering his ember colored eyes. He turned looking at her from over his sunglasses. For a man who was going to be turning forty-eight in a few days, he looked good.

"Hey there kiddo." He greeted, a smile coming across the scarred face.

"Hey Uncle Gabby. How come you're picking me up?"

"Well, I was planing on taking ya out to get some milkshakes and burgers, but hey, you don't want to go, I understand." He said with a shrug making Rose shake her head as she opened the door of the car throwing her backpack in the seat behind her.

"I want to! Dad's cooking tonight, and you know how it gets..." She sighed and Gabriel chuckled dipping his head slightly.

"And you know how much I love to make fun of good ol' Cassie, your mom probably would have joined us, but you know what, she married the man, so she has to put up with his cooking."

"Or lack thereof." And with another laugh and a hand reaching out to ruffle her hair, they took off down the road. Rose always felt lighter around her uncle Gabriel for some reason, maybe it was because he was a free spirit. She watched him from the corner of her eye, noticing the slight smile on his lips as the wind teasingly tugged at his hair. She knew he was at one time an archangel and wondered silently what he must have been like. From what her mother told her about her childhood, Gabriel was a sight to behold. He was a invincible force that couldn't be stopped and Rose couldn't help but realize that he was still like that even though he was trapped in his vessel. Like her father and Uncle Balthazar. They still held qualities that were 'out of this world'. It was the way they moved, the way they acted. One could just tell they were different.

"What's on your mind there Rosie?" He heard him ask happily and took a minute to collect her thoughts.

"Do you ever miss being an angel?" She watched him bow his head as a wistful smile curled the corners of his lips.

"To tell you the truth, there are times I do. The whole family feud I could do without, thank you very much, but other things...like my brothers and sisters...hearing their voices rise up as one singing...to be able to shine so brightly in the night sky...you know those aren't stars you're seeing up there right? They're angels...it's their grace...the stronger the angel, the brighter they shine."

"You must have been the brightest of them all."

"Not to brag, but at one time, I was nothing to laugh at. And...I miss flying."

"Flying?"

"How do you think we got around huh? Those giant feather dusters on our backs weren't for show. My wings...were so...beautiful...so..." They pulled to a stoplight and Gabriel looked out the window, his index finger resting across his lips, his thumb under his chin as he disappeared into his own little world, "To catch the wind...to be one with the sky...free from whatever grounded you, is the most amazing feeling...sometimes...I can still feel them...my wings..."

"I'm sorry..." Rose whispered noticing a stray tear slide down from behind the sunglasses. Gabriel turned to look at her with a small smile on his face.

"Not your fault kiddo. You were just curious."

"I...I shouldn't have asked..." She whispered looking up at her uncle watching as he reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug.

"It's fine, don't you worry your little head alright?" Gabriel sighed looking at her as he released her from his hold and Rose nodded blushing a bit.

"Okay."

They found themselves at the McDonald's, pulling into a parking spot, the car's engine died down as the key was removed. Gabriel reached into the back seat and pulled out his trusty cane. Rose watched him with worry in her eyes. The same concern she always showed when she was little and her uncle tried to walk with his obvious limp. Every step she knew was a painful struggle, but he seemed to make sure it didn't show on his face. He reached into his coat pocket, bringing out an orange bottle as they stood in line, he opened the lid and shook out two white capsules popping them in his mouth before moving his sunglasses to rest on the top of his head. He was humming something tunelessly under his breath and Rose placed a hand on his arm, making him turn to face her.

"Uncle Gabby, if you want you can go sit down." She offered, "I can order."

"I'm fine," He assured, "a little standing isn't going to kill me."

Finally they ordered and waited for their food before taking it out of the restaurant and sitting in the car. Talking about different things, Rose smiled at the relaxed atmosphere her uncle usually crated with his presence.

A few minutes later sipping on her milkshake, Gabriel took Rose home. She walked up the stone walkway to the porch, Gabriel following her as she entered the foyer of her home. As soon as the door closed, Rose saw her mother, Courtney round the corner, relief and anger in her eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Uncle Gabby picked me up from school today." Rose sighed gesturing to the man standing next to her, Courtney looked at her brother with a stern glare.

"You took her out to eat somewhere, didn't you?" She questioned and Gabriel sighed, meeting his sister with a look that could rival her glare. Rose could now see in that instant where her mother had acquired her scaring techniques.

"I can't go out and spend some time with my niece?" He asked standing straighter, squaring his shoulders slightly.

"I'm not saying that Gabriel, we had dinner planned." Her mother explained slightly exasperated. At the hint of the argument, Gabriel's shoulders sagged under some unknown weight.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Okay?" He sighed, "I really don't want to argue about this. Not tonight anyway."

"Fine." Courtney huffed, "Rose say goodnight to your uncle and then march into that kitchen and eat whatever your father cooked."

"Okay." Rose sighed walking over and hugging the older man, "Bye Uncle Gabby." She gave him a small grin and Gabriel returned it reaching up to ruffle her hair, like he always did when she was growing up.

"See ya later Rosie." And the teen watched her mother escort her uncle to his car. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, she walked into the kitchen to see her father, Castiel sitting on a stool, looking over a sheet of paper.

"Hey Dad." She greeted watching him turn to face her, a small smile gracing his lips. Her father for some reason was never an emotional person, and often had trouble with the feelings that burned through him and usually went to her mother for guidance on such issues. Rose took every facial expression with a smile.

"Hello Rose."

"So...dinner?" She questioned and he nodded moving over to the stove and getting a bowl and putting some in it. She winced behind him, realizing that it was Hamburger Helper. She then contemplated that if he followed the directions to the T then it couldn't be that bad. She was handed a bowl and sitting at the counter she began to eat, her father watching her with anxious eyes. With a small grin she looked up. "It's good Dad." She assured and he nodded turning to do the dishes. As she finished the last of her meal, her mother walked into the room looking slightly frustrated.

"I swear that man." She sighed.

"Did Gabriel do something to upset you?" Castiel questioned, looking at her from over his shoulder. Courtney sighed and shook her head as she leaned against the counter, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Mom..."

"Don't worry about it hon, it's just your uncle being himself." She explained, "He did give us a case though." She looked over at her husband who chuckled slightly. Rose knew hat her parents loved hunting, no matter how much her mother told her it was no an acceptable life for her to lead. For her parents though, hunting was seen as more of a romantic vacation. Looking down at the empty bowl she had determined that she belonged to a family of crazy people.

"Did you tell him we could do it this weekend?" He asked and Courtney nodded.

"Of course. He said it wouldn't be dangerous and that we could even bring Rose." She glanced at her daughter who's face brightened at the thought of going on her first hunt. Castiel rolled his eyes with a slight grin, going back to the dishes.

"Dean will be disappointed. He wanted to take Rose on her first hunt." He said and Courtney laughed.

"Well, Dean can come too, I'll give him a ring." She said, "Well my little Artemis, are you ready for your first hunt?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this!" Rose cried nearly bouncing on the stool. She was so excited by the prospect of doing what her family had done all their lives, even if was just for a weekend. She was finally going to be getting a taste of the family business.

**Hi everyone! I'm back! So sorry about not posting more stuff! As promised this is the sequel to the love and loss. This story mostly revolves around Castiel and Courtney's daughter Rose. So I hope you all like it! So read and review! **

**Thank you! **

**Skully**


	2. You Feel So Lonely and Ragged

Chapter 2: You Feel So Lonely and Ragged

Sitting on the bed alone in the motel room was not Rose's idea of 'going on a hunt'. Apparently whatever they were hunting was more dangerous than they first thought. She turned on the television before turning back to the novel she was supposed to be reading for school. She looked up as the motel door flew open, landing on the other side of the small room. Rose flew to the gun as the vampire rose from it's crouched position.

"Shit...shit...shit..." She muttered under her breath as she unloaded it into the creature. It staggered as each bullet met it's body. When the gun was considered useless, Rose threw it to the ground running to the machete, her fingers skimming the smooth handle before she felt something grab her ankles and throw her into the wall. She gasped as the breath promptly left her. The vampire grabbed her by her throat lifting her up off the floor. Gasping for breath and clawing at the wrist that held her suspended, Rose saw the fangs slide down, her heart began beating in her chest like a drum. She was going to die. She could only stare into the eyes of the creature that would kill her. She never saw Castiel come up from behind quickly cutting off the monster's head. As the body slumped to the ground he caught his daughter as she slumped against the wall, helping her slowly onto her knees as she coughed and hacked.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, worry obviously in his tone. Rose nodded unable to verbally answer him at the moment. Courtney entered the room a moment later, her face pale when her eyes landed on Castiel holding their daughter and the vampire they were hunting lying decapitated on the floor.

"Oh my God...Rose..." She dropped down to her knees taking Rose's face in her hands as she examined her.

"Mom, I'm fine, I promise." She sighed and Courtney looked at her husband who seemed relieved.

"Well, now that nightmare is over, let's go home...I don't think I want to visit the Dells ever again." Courtney said rising, Castiel let out a quiet laugh holding out a hand to Rose who took it allowing herself to be pulled up.

The car ride home was silent, it was Rose that broke it with, "I think I need training." Castiel looked back at her with confusion on his face while Courtney stared at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Need training for what?" She questioned and Rose sighed looking at them both expectantly.

"You two honestly cannot ignore what happened back there. I want to go on hunts and sometimes you two aren't going to be around to save me. I need to be able to help myself...you know?" Castiel turned to look out the window. He knew where this was going and he wanted no part of it.

"Rose, you don't need training because this is honestly not going to be a career choice for you. You are going to have a normal life...free of all this..."

"But Mom, I kind of actually want this."

"No you don't. You think it's going to be fun and exciting but it's nothing but hell. When you were born I promised myself I would not raise you like a little solider. You are so much better than that. You should go to a nice school meet a nice boy...get out. We couldn't...but you have a chance." Courtney explained, every time this talk came up she tried to explain to her daughter that hunting was not all it was cracked up to be.

"I can handle it."

"I'm not letting you throw your life away. You are not hunting. Clearly it was a mistake to let you come with us this time."

"Come with you? I didn't do anything except almost die in the motel room that I was forced to stay in!"

"That was for your own good." Castiel butted in, "And it's not polite to argue with your mother Rose. She is only looking out for you." And with that the argument was over. When they got home, nothing was said as Rose stormed up to her room. Looking down the stairs she saw her parents throwing duffle bags of weapons on the floor. It was clear in that moment that she would never see the hunting world ever again.


	3. I'll Be the One That You Run To

Chapter 3: I'll Be the One That You Run To

The years passed and Rose was now in college as a sophomore, even though she was living a hunting free life it was still always on the back of her mind. It wasn't until she came home one night and saw her father was sitting there, waiting for her. Dropping her bags by the door she grinned ready to ask where her mother was when she saw his pale, saddened expression.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Gabriel is in the hospital..." He answered, his voice barely rising above a whisper, "He had a heart attack his morning." And in that one moment her heart had leapt to her throat and her stomach filled with ice. She could feel the blood leave her face.

"I...Is he going to be okay?" She questioned unable to stop the tears pricking in the back of her eyes, her worry growing at her father's silence, "Dad?"

"We don't know. I was instructed to wait here for you so we can go to the hospital together. Your mother, aunt, and uncles are with him now." With a quick nod of ht head they quickly ran to the jeep taking off to the hospital. Rose could feel her heart beating so hard in her chest she thought for a few moments that it would leap right out of her chest as the tall building came into view. Her father found a parking spot for the large four wheeled behemoth. Getting out they made their way into the hospital and down a pristine, sterilized hallway. Finally Castiel stopped at a room, pushing the door open, Rose saw her entire family was huddled into the small space. Looking past them she saw a pale figure lying in the bed. Her mother and aunt sitting on either side, almost like they were used to this position, the sad and scary thing was, they were.

Balthazar moved to rub his wife's shoulders, his gaze equally troubled and distressed as he stared down at the still form of his brother. Gabriel's eyes opened slightly as he smiled weakly at the group, his face was almost as white as the pillow his head rested on. His golden hair was fanned out around him, resembling a halo and Rose noticed the dark circles that bruised under his ember eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?" Courtney questioned watching as he turned his head to her, slowly.

"What about my ticker?" His voice was barely above a whisper, "My problem, not yours."

"Gabriel." Anna warned and he sighed, the sound came across as tired though, completely and utterly tired.

"The doc say how long I got?"

"A month maybe?" Anna answered and he nodded closing his eyes.

"Well, that's the way the cookie crumbles, huh?" he chuckled before it turned into a quiet sob, "Truth is...I'm...I'm kind of scared." Rose felt her heart break at the confession. Courtney gripped the hand tightly as Anna reached over to move some hair from his face before reaching down to stroke some tears that dripped down his cheeks away. Rose felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and looked up to see Dean standing there, looking much holder than he should have at that moment. She knew when Gabriel died, he wold step up to be head of the family, just like Gabriel did after Bobby passed away from old age. Rose could only keep her gaze on the bed. Why did it have to be Gabriel? Why couldn't God just leave him alone? He was supposed to be there for her...he was always supposed to be there.

"Rosie..." at the quiet call she walked over to the bed and gave her favorite uncle a watery smile.

"Hi Uncle Gabby."

"Hey, come here." he gestured for her to sit by his ip and she did so. She felt his hand rest over hers and it was in that moment Rose knew she had to find someway to her uncle. Just like everyone else in her family, she would so anything to save someone. Even if it meant making a deal with the devil.

That night after gathering her supplies from her parents supply shed, Rose snuck out of her house, walking past her parent's room with the small box full of ingredients. She glanced inside and saw them both sleeping, wrapped in one another's arms, trying to comfort each other through the night. Anna, Balthazar, Dean, and Sam were staying with Gabriel that night. Making her way down the stairs, Rose took the keys to the jeep and left the house.

She didn't know how long she drove until she found a cross-road. Stepping out she dug a small hole in the middle and buried the box. Standing, she tried to control her breathing waiting for the demon to appear.

"Hello Darling." A voice called from behind her, biting back a gasp, Rose turned to see a man dressed in a black suit leaning against the jeep. He glanced at his phone before turning his attention to her, his gray eyes were much like a cold slab of stone as he walked over to her, looking her up and down.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Crowley."

"The-The King of Hell Crowley?" She questioned with disbelief, he nodded.

"I see you've heard of me Rose."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Little birdie told me. I want to help you out here." Crowley said and Rose raised a brow and he laughed seeing the look on her face, "Oh no, I want to make a deal with you Rose. I know your favorite uncle is dying in the hospital...what does he have...a month at most?"

"Can you fix him?"

"I can do anything you little heart desires." He answered.

"Then I'll give you my soul, if you heal my uncle." His eyes searched hers for a moment as if trying to see the sincerity there.

"Your soul? You would do that for your uncle?"

"I would do it for anyone in my family." Rose answered solemnly, her eyes never leaving the demon's.

"Well then Darling, we have a deal. Let's seal it with a kiss." He smirked leaning down to catch the girl's lips in his own. She flinched at the touch, feeling his hand wrap around the back of her head to keep her there. A few seconds later he pulled away, a sly grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "See you later." And with that he was gone. Rose bowed her head realizing what she had just done.

"They're going to kill me..." She whispered, making her way to the car. She pulled into the house to find the lights were still out. She crawled into bed still trying to wrap her head around what she had done that night.


	4. My Love Is Waiting

Chapter 4: My Love Is Waiting

Sitting in one of the plastic chairs of the hospital, Rose held one of her uncle's hands, caressing his knuckles. She did the right thing...Rose was sure of it. She was giving up her life for her uncle. Her thoughts traveled to the rest of her family. What would they think of this? They would be so angry. The disappointed faces of her parents flashed across her face as the lights flickered. She looked up, her gaze traveling to the darkened corner of the room. There stood Crowley, a smirk on his face. "Hello Rose."

"What are you doing here?" Rose hissed, "My uncle could wake up...someone could see you!" Crowley let out a chuckle walking over to the bed, quickly examining him.

"I've come to hold up my end of the deal." He answered casually, "And don't worry, he's not going to be waking up for a while...and no one is coming."

"What did-?" Rose began but Crowley cut her off as he smirked down at her.

"So, have you told your parents about our little deal?"

"No, and they are never going to know." She snapped, "Understand Crowley? I know you want to rub this in my father's face but call it consumer confidentiality. You don't tell anyone unless I give you the okay, got it?"

"Whatever you say love." He hummed pleasantly, "So, shall we get this show on the road?" He placed two fingers against Gabriel's forehead and instantly the man lying on the bed sighed seeming to sink into a deeper sleep. Rose smiled watching his vitals rise slowly, the color returning to Gabriel's face. She then looked at Crowley who was busy looking at his phone.

"Why are you really here Crowley? You could have done this when I wasn't around."

"I just wanted to make sure my investment was doing alright."

"Gee that's sweet of you."

"I know. I could have just left you to continue on your guilt filled train of thought." He explained looking up, "And I hear footsteps approaching. Have a wonderfully sinful day Darling. I'll see you soon."

"Later rather than sooner." Rose snorted as the demon vanished and a few seconds later Castiel appeared. He walked over to his daughter and gave her a weak tired smile, sitting down beside her.

"How is he doing?"

"Well, he's resting more comfortably." Rose commented as a nurse came through the door, "Did Mom manage to get Uncle Balthazar and Aunt Annie to eat?"

"She's taking them out to lunch and then back to our place to sleep." Castiel explained, "Sam and Dean were called away on another job, they left this morning but have their cellphones on and want updates on Gabriel's condition."

"Oh..." They watched as the nurse quickly left the room only to return with a doctor.

Courtney sighed as she sat in the living room of her home. Anna was sitting on the couch Balthazar leaning against her shoulder fast asleep. She was just about to ask her cousin if she wanted anything to drink when the phone rang. Balthazar snapped awake as she answered the couple looking at her with anxious eyes.

"Hello?" She paused, "W-what...Cas...oh...okay, we'll see you at the hospital. Bye baby." Hanging up she looked over at Anna and Balthazar a smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" her cousin questioned and Courtney shook her head walking over to sit down in front of them.

"It's okay. He's fine...Cas says he's been sleeping all afternoon and when the nurse came to check on him, he was fine. There seemed to be nothing wrong with him. They want to keep him there for a week, just to make sure."

"It's a miracle." Anna whispered turning to look at Balthazar, "Do you think your dad had anything to do with this?"

"I...I wouldn't put it past him...I mean, he brought me and Castiel back didn't he?" her husband rationalized.

"The important thing is that he's going to be okay..." Courtney sighed running a hand through her hair, "and all I know is that someone up there really likes us."

That night as Rose climbed into bed closing her eyes, she opened them for a moment looking to the darkened corners of the room, almost expecting Crowley to show up. She let out a shaky sigh praying that her family would never figure out what she had done...that they would never discover the deal that she had made.


	5. Despite the Lies that You're Making

Chapter 5: Despite the Lies That You're Making

The next morning Rose walked down the stairs to see her mother cooking, looking up as she entered. "Morning." She greeted.

"Morning Mom...what's all this for?"

"I was just going to take some food to your uncle...he's already started complaining about the food at the hospital." Courtney answered with a slight chuckle, "What about you? What are you going to be doing today?"

"Well...I was going to go to Uncle Dean and Sam and ask them if the would teach me how to be a hunter." Rose answered, continuing as her mother gave her a warning look, "It's about time I learned, if anything just for self-defense. I mean, what am I going to do if I get cornered by a creep at school?" At this Courtney nodded agreeing with the statement.

"Alright, go get training..."

"Wait? No argument?" Rose questioned raising a brow.

"No...you're an adult now, and I clearly can't get you to lead a normal life. I guess it's always been in your blood." Courtney confessed, "And...the only way that I'm letting you do this is if you graduate your college and go through to graduate school. You pick up jobs in the local area...just like Annie and I did."

"Okay..." Rose agreed.

As the days passed her training for her first actual hunt, Rose found them all to be melding together. To her horrific surprise, she found the most interesting moments coming from when Crowley appeared to check in on her for some reason. Laying on her bed, she tried to ignore the throbbing in her arms and legs. Today was Dean's turn to train her and that meant that to hand combat. She had to admit for a man his age, he could still move pretty damn fast. She felt the bed move under her and opened her eyes to see Crowley staring down at her.

"Hard day Darling." He questioned noticing the light bruises on her forearms and legs from where she had blocked some blows from the older hunter who held nothing back.

"You have no idea." She sighed, "What about you?"

"Oh same old, same old. Made some sales, nearly got exorcized...you know how it goes."

"Listen you can't come popping in this weekend."

"And why not?" He asked looking at her with a raised brow, "I own your soul."

"I'm not going to be here...I have my first hunt this weekend."

"Oh, then I'm definitely coming along."

"Crowley..."

"I'm invested." He reminded, "Plus, you won't even see me."

"Are you really that bored?"

"If I said yes, would you think less of me?" He teased and Rose laughed quietly turning her head to look out the window.

"I don't know, there's a good chance respect may dwindle." She answered wt ha smirk making Crowley chuckle quietly bowing his head.

"Well then, no, I'm not that bored." Before she could talk Crowley's head turned to the door and then he vanished. With a sigh she turned to look and saw Castiel enter the room a small smile on his face.

"I see Dean showed no mercy."

"Heh, for a old man, he can move..."

"I brought you ice packs, they will help...and some painkillers." He said sitting down on the bed beside her, "Dean just wants you to be ready. He went through the same thing with me."

"I know...but does he have to hit so hard!" She whined and her father laughed quietly pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes, because real monsters aren't going to take it easy on you because you're new. Now try and get some rest."

"Thanks Dad."


	6. I'll Be The One That's Gonna Find You

Chapter 6: I'll Be The One That's Gonna Find You

Rose wiped the dirt from her face as she sat in the woods near her college, a gun loaded with silver bullets resting on her knees. She was handling her first hunt with her parents and uncles, Sam and Dean. There were reports of people ending up dead with there hearts ripped out of their chest. Werewolves. Her first hunt was dealing with werewolves. She paused hearing a twig break. Taking a deep breath she heard the labor breathing of a creature that had been running. Cocking the gun she looked from behind the tree she was hiding behind and saw not just one werewolf but five. A pack. Her heart sped up. Closing her eyes she steeled herself rolling to her stomach as she used a fallen log as a tripod. Taking aim she fired, watching with a yelp one of the wolves went down. The others paused growling and barking in their language. She felt ice creep into her gut as she saw them sniffing the air. They would definitely catch her scent like this. Before she could get another shot off she saw them turn and run towards her.

"Shit!" She turned and began running. It was only a few seconds later that she jumped over a log and found herself rolling down a hill. Groaning she propped herself up on her elbows. She could hear the snarling, grabbing her gun she turned and fired at the werewolves coming down at her. She managed to get all of them except one. Her eyes went wide as that one werewolf leapt into the air. Horror was on her features as she pulled the trigger and the weapon jammed. Rose clamped her eyes shut and just waited for the impact.

'_Crowley...'_

When noting came she looked up to see Crowley holding the wolf by the throat, it was clawing at his arm in an attempt to get the tightening grip on its throat to lessen. The demon didn't seem to notice, his lips pulled back into a snarl and Rose gaped as she saw his red eyes. He threw the wolf effortlessly to the side. Rose watched as its body hit and broke a tree. Crowley's arm made a arching motion and a wall of fire consumed the poor animal. She could hear it screaming and howling in pain as it writhed. The King of Hell held the flames until it went deathly quiet, bringing his hand down the fire sunk back into the ground. Fixing his suit, he turned his back to the human, taking a deep calming breath he turned. Rose was almost relieved to see his eyes had turned back to their normal grey color.

"What are you doing here Crowley?" She questioned slowly rising to her feet. The demon scoffed looking at his surroundings and then at the corpses of the werewolves.

"Saving your ass by the looks of it." He stated, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" Rose questioned with a raised brow as she

"Those wolves, taking on five of them by your bloody self." He nearly roared.

"I had to! There were campers in these woods! I would have rather they get me than some innocent bystanders!"

"What? Rose do you even hear yourself! What about your mother and father? Your family, I'm sure they would much rather have you alive then some measly mortals! I-" The sound of a gun clicking made Crowley pause and they turned to see Courtney and Castiel standing there. "Get away from my daughter you great big bag of dicks." Courtney growled and Crowley did so, his eyes glancing at Rose who had a distressed look on her face.

"Look," He tried moving slightly towards the two hunters raised their guns, "I wasn't here to hurt her. We were just talking."

"What do you want Crowley?" Castiel questioned and Courtney could feel him shudder at the memory of the demon.

"Like I said, I just came here to talk to Rose." He explained carefully his eyes still trained on the sawed off shot guns still pointed in his direction.

"Get the hell out of here before I send you back to the pit." And with that the demon vanished. Rose looked at her parents, her father's face was blank of any emotion but she could see the fury bubbling in the blue depths. Her mother's face was nearly red with anger as she turned on heel and walked back to their camp. Rose followed behind them, not looking at either of them.

The camp wasn't really anything, two tents and their cars parked close. Dean and Sam had yet to return so Rose was prepared for the lecture that she knew would be coming. "Why was Crowley here?" Courtney questioned and Rose looked away, not sure of what to say.

"I..."

"Rose," She looked up to see her father approach wearily, "did you make a deal with him?" She could hear the fear in his voice, the hope that his daughter didn't make the same mistake he did nearly 20 years ago.

"I...yeah...I made a deal." She answered with a whisper, watching her parents' faces fall at the news.

"Oh Rose..." Castiel sighed looking completely and utterly defeated at the news. Her mother took a deep breath trying to control her anger.

"Why?" She asked and Rose blinked looking down at the leaf covered ground.

"To save Uncle Gabriel."

"Rose..."

"He was tying, there was nothing we could do! You said faith healers were out of the question a long time ago! I've never known any of us to just sit on our thumbs and wait for someone to save the day!"

"It doesn't matter!" Courtney nearly screamed, "Rose, your uncle would have never wanted you to do this, to sacrifice yourself for him! You have to tell him what you did. He has to know."

"B-But..." Rose whispered and Courtney shook her head running a hand through her hair in pure frustration.

"Cas...we could use some more wood for the fire." She said and watched as Castiel nodded leaving mother and daughter. Courtney waited a moment until she was sure her husband was out of hearing range, "Rose, this whole family has a bad reputation with making deals with demons. Your father has one of the most painful stories I will ever hear...and he made a deal with Crowley...and it nearly cost him his family and friends. He still has nightmares about what he did...and every single time, he wakes up and asks me why he made that deal..."

"And what do you tell him?"

"I can't tell him anything." Courtney answered, "He made his choice and has to live with consequences, just like you are going to have to live with making this deal...just like you are making Gabriel live with the guilt of him living and you taking his place."

"Mom..."

"Rose, there's not much I can say right now...I am so disappointed and angry..." And with a shake of her head Courtney turned and walked away to try and find Castiel. Rose just went into a tent and stayed there for the rest of hunting trip.

When they returned home, the first thing Rose did was walk down the street to her uncle's home. She knocked on the green painted door and a few moments later saw him open it.

"Rosie!" He greeted with a smile, wrapping a arm around her, Rose returned it trying to fight the nervousness that was bubbling in her chest. She turned her head to the living room when a high pitch bark broke the silence.

"How's Tootsie?" She questioned and he laughed allowing her into his small ranch home.

"Tootise is Tootsie, ain't that right girl?" He called and a small black and white jack russell terrier trotted behind them into the kitchen jumping into one of chairs. Gabriel chuckled rubbing the small dog's head as he made his way to the fridge to get a drink for him and his guest.

"Uhm...Uncle Gabby, there's something I need to tell you..."

"What?" He questioned turning to look at her, the look on her face made him frown, "I take it I'm not going to like this am I?"

"I...There's really no easy way to tell you this...but...I made a deal to save you..." She whispered looking up to see Gabriel pale. He quickly sat down in the nearest chair which happened to be a stool that lined the island. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Rose..."

"It was with Crowley."

"Crowley? You made a damn deal with Crowley! Rose we raised you better than this! I'm old...I've lived my life! You...you are just beginning, you're a baby compared to me!" He shouted, "You should have never made that deal, you should have left me in that hospital and lived your life for me! Hell, I could die in an accident this week, what was the deal going to be for then Rose? If it was just for my heart then yippe, I've accepted the fact that I'm not going to live forever, and you should to!"

"I...I'm sorry...I couldn't lose you right now..." She sobbed watched as he frowned gesturing for her to pull up a stool beside him. She did so burying her face in his shoulder. She felt him bump his forehead against hers, trying to gently calm her.

"I can't bear to see you die in my place...we'll find a way out of this Rose. I promise."


	7. I'll Be The One That's Gonna Hold You

Chapter 7: I'll Be the One That's Gonna Hold You

Sitting on the roof was nice, quiet, somewhere she could escape from the stares of her family. Dean nearly hit her he was so angry...and Sam...she shivered recalling his face as he turned and walked out of the room. Anna's face turned blank and Balthazar began calling her a stupid girl. Now all of them were assembled in the study trying to figure out how to save her. At this point, Rose didn't know if she wanted to be saved. She felt someone sit down beside her and turned to see Crowley sighing as he looked out to the forest that surrounded their house.

"I take it everyone knows..." He said glancing at her and slowly Rose nodded.

"Yep."

"And..."

"And they're pissed but rightly so..." She sighed tucking her knees to her chest and placing her forehead against them. Crowley stared at the girl sitting beside him. He raised a hand to comfort her but stopped before he could touch her. He was a demon...he was the one that inflicted pain, not take it away...he was at a complete and utter loss at how to comfort someone. Closing his eyes, he draped his arm over her shoulder and brought her closer, she nestled into his side and Crowley felt a emotion he was unfamiliar with burn in his chest as he sat with Rose on the roof, his fingers rubbing her arm gently.

They sat in silence before Rose sighed looking up at him.

"So...is there any way I can get out of this deal?" She questioned and Crowley sighed closing his eyes as if going through her contract in his his mind before shaking his head. "Afraid not." He answered, Rose nodded moving so she was nearly welded into his side.

"Just thought I'd ask." She said with a shrug.

"Anything else?"

"No..." Rose answered, "Not really."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Crowley rose, bringing Rose up with him. He brushed his suit off, his arm still draped over her shoulder.

"Well love, run along inside and try to keep the morons off my trail." He stated making Rose laughed as she escorted to the window.

"I'll give it my best shot Crowley."

"Please, call me Crowles. All my friends do." he said and she raised a brow.

"A demon with friends?" At this Crowley chuckled and Rose found that she liked the way he smiled.

"A hunter with brains?" He countered and Rose bowed her head to laugh quietly, "If you need me, just call."

"I don't have your number."

"Don't worry, I took the liberty of adding it to your contacts under the name Fergus."

"You stole my phone while I was sleeping?"

"And organized your closet...but that is a story for another time. Ciao Darling."

With a small laugh Rose climbed through the window and sat on her bed, thinking back on the conversation she just had with the with the demon, she felt her cheeks turn red and her heart beat slightly faster. Did that mean? No...it couldn't...but somewhere in the back of her mind it screamed at her...she had a crush on the King of Hell. She liked a demon. Shit, she liked a demon. Bumping her head against the wall with a thud as the battle waged on in her mind. She was a hunter, hunters killed demons. Not fall in love with them...and most certainly not the King of Hell. She shook her head chuckling slightly. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any more difficult.


	8. You Know I'm Never Far

Chapter 8: You Know I'm Never Far

Courtney sank back into the chair at her desk, looking over at Castiel who's hands were clasped in front of her face. They had to run into dead ends when trying to summon the King of Hell. Even rituals that should have worked didn't and Rose was little or no help to her family about the location of the demon. "We could summon Iblis." Courtney suggested making everyone turn to face her. Balthazar stood from the couch, clearly contemplating the idea.

"It could work." He admitted looking out the window, "Except for the fact that he warned us never to summon him again."

"Iblis?" Gabriel questioned looking up at them and Balthazar nodded.

"We summoned him to get your location after you were kidnapped."

"Call him." The former angel said, "He and I go way back. If he doesn't want to comply...then the old Trickster has a few more aces up his sleeve."

So that night after taking Rose the panic room Courtney and Castiel had built, the small group summoned the jinn. he appeared before them, the once pleasant smile turning into a frown as his eyes flashed blue.

"I thought I warned you what would happen if you summoned me again." He growled staring at the two women standing before him, then his head tilted to the side almost like a curious dog, "So...Balthy, Cassie...seems you lost your wings."

"Iblis, we summoned you here for a reason, not to get bashed." Courtney stated and the jinn stared at her.

"So would you be willing to make a deal this time?"

"If it comes down to it, then yes, I will." She said even though Castiel nudged her with his elbow gently.

"Very good, so what can I do for you?" Iblis questioned glancing at each face. Castiel stepped forward.

"We need Crowley." At this the jinn's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he let out a barking laugh hunching over a bit.

"Crowley? You want Crowley? There are a lot of things I can do boyo, but getting the King of Hell isn't one of them." He explained, small chuckles still escaping him, "Why do you want to see my boss anyway?"

"Because he has our daughter's soul." Courtney answered, "And we want it back."

"Ah, the whole let's try and find a loophole thing...hate to say it, but I don't think it's going to work this time, you see, Crowley's off on vacation and when he vanishes like that no one, not even his own 'hounds can find him." Iblis said rocking back on his heels, "Sorry I can't be of any help."

"Oh you're going to help us Iblis." Anna growled.

"Trust me, I would love to, working for that bastard is horrible, but I can't. I have a contract with Crowley. He even finds out I'm here and it's lights out. He'll have me doing the hell-fire rumba before I have a chance to defend myself."

"What are you saying, Iblis the jinn, the tempter of humans can't outwit the King of Hell?" Courtney began and Iblis let out a humorless laugh pointing a finger at her.

"Trying to wound my pride? Trying to say I'm not good enough to do that? Too bad lady, I ain't falling for it."

"Iblis." A voice called making him turn to the figure in the chair, "I believe you ow me a favor?" A frown came across the jinn's face before his lips curled up into a smirk.

"Gabriel, long time no see, how have you been...you know other than becoming a mortal cripple?"

"Great, I just had a heart attack about a month ago...But as you can see I'm already better. Now about that favor...I seem to recall a certain Jinn nearly getting his ass handed to him by the Morningstar because he was parading around on Earth using his name..."

"What do you want Gabriel?" iblis sighed rubbing his temples.

"I want you to bring Crowley's ass here, it would be the equivalent for what I've done for you."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. Don't be surprised if I come up empty. Crowley's hard to find...and that's when he's not hiding." And with a snap of his fingers Iblis was gone. Courtney turned to Gabriel with a brow raised.

"You saved Iblis from Lucifer?" She questioned and he bowed his head chucking.

"I may have stopped Iblis from getting killed...Lucifer was not happy when he found out what he was doing down on Earth. So...he went to 'talk' with him...I happened to come along and well..let's just say, it's something I'll never let Iblis live down."

Crowley sat in his private study, leaning back in his leather chair, his eyes unfocused as his thoughts drifted to Rose Elrick. The daughter of his most hated enemy. HE turned as the door opened and Iblis, one of his top salesmen, came through his expression nervous as he stood face to face with the King of Hell.

"Can I help you jinn?" Crowley questioned with a glare.

"Uh...sir...I..." Iblis began fumbling for words, Crowley had little patience for idiots so he sat straighter, hands clasped in front of him, elbows resting on the arms of his chair.

"Do you have something to say or don't you?" He asked with a growl, "Because if you're wasting my time Iblis, I will make sure you never do it again."

"I got a request...a deal...from Rose Elrick's family, they want to meet with you."

"And what did you tell them?" Crowley questioned raising a brow.

"I...I told them I would try and get you."

"Well you got me. Let's go." And with that the two were gone reappearing in the living room of the Elrick's home. Crowley gave them a charming smile as Iblis disappeared as quickly as possible. The King of Hell didn't mind he was too busy inwardly relishing in the fact that Rose's soul was so close.

"What can I do for you morons?" He questioned looking at them and Courtney stood giving the demon a glare that he was sure would freeze hell.

"I want my daughter's soul." She declared and the demon laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He walked over to Gabriel's chair, leaning against it, "You see, she traded it for this fine gentlemen's health...and I...being my amazing self, managed to complete her wish. She has ten years...I hope you make the best of them."

Hang on," Castiel said walking over to Crowley staring him in the eyes, the demon rolled his own, moving to lean against the wall, "I want to make a deal with you."

"What makes you think I even want to risk that with you?" The demon questioned with a raised brow, "Our last one didn't go as swimmingly as I recall."

"I'm mortal."

"I don't care if you were a harmless hamster, you are the last person I would ever make another deal with, mate." Crowley snapped, eyes narrowing. Courtney stood front of Castiel.

"What about me?"

"I'm not making a deal with any of you." He said, "Rose made her choice and she wants to go through with the deal." There was a click of a gun and Crowley tipped his head back staring at Sam as he held the Colt in his hands.

"If we kill you the deal's off." He stated and Crowley nodded absently walking to stand in the center of the room.

"True." The King of Hell agreed, "But then everything goes back to the way it was. Rose gets her soul back...and well, Gabriel goes through another heart attack...this one maybe proving fatal..." He glanced at the blonde sitting in the chair with a smug grin.

"Crowley!" A familiar voice cried and he turned brow raised.

"Rose?"

"I thought I told you to stay away." She stated moving to stand in front of him and the demon shrugged helplessly.

"I was brought here by a deal...or sale...so..."

"You could have said no."

"I could...but passing up the chance to see you again..." He hinted and Balthazar moved to grab his niece, pulling her behind him.

"Don't even think about it." He spat and Crowley nodded winking at Rose smiling and to his dismay, Balthazar noticed it wasn't the demon's usual smirk, it was more like a reassuring 'Don't worry, I'm going to get out of this' smile. Could it be? He looked down at his niece blue eyes wide. Had the demon imprinted on her? Hope flared in his chest. If Crowley imprinted on her as a future mate then the deal was off. It would turn into a favor for the family, a way for the demon to earn the respect and blessing of his future-in-laws.

"Crowley," He began making the demon turn with a questioning look, "have you imprinted on Rose?' At the shocked look on the King of Hell's face Balthazar guessed he didn't realize he had done so.

"Why?"

"Because then the deal is off...keeping Gabriel alive would be considered a favor to the family." He explained and Crowley tensed slightly. Had he imprinted on Rose? Even if ti was by accident...he couldn't afford to imprint on anyone. If his enemies knew, then Rose could be in danger. He walked over to her, watching as Balthazar moved out of the way. The demon gently lifted the human girl's chin with his hand staring into her eyes. Just barely he could see it, the essence that claimed her to him. Inwardly he cursed.

"It seems I have..." He murmured turning back to the family, "Congratulations, you have your future son-in-law standing in your living room."

There was suddenly the sound of multiple thuds around the room. Anna jumped at the noise turning to see Dean, Sam, and Castiel lying motionless on the floor. Balthazar moved to wrap and arm around her shoulder staring down at them.

"Well...there goes Team Free-Will." She commented.

"They're taking this much better than our engagement." He added thoughtfully, Anna nodded turning to look back at Courtney.

"Well? What are we going to do about this?" She asked and the older hunter sighed rubbing her temples.

"I don't know..." She admitted with a whisper.

"Well, why don't you make it official." Gabriel called from his chair, Courtney's eyes widened at what her older brother, the patriarch of the family had said.

"Gabe..."

"What? We want to make this as official as possible right? So give them your blessing." He stated giving Courtney a pointed stare. With a sigh she turned crossing her arms staring at the couple noticing how Crowley's arm had wrapped around her daughter's waist. It made her blood boil but taking a deep calming breath she said:

"Get her a ring and you'll have my blessing."

**Hi Everyone! I have a very exciting announcement for those that are fans of the Love and Loss Universe! I am opening up a Tumblr page where you can send me prompts about what to write, pretaining to the universe or you can ask the characters questions. This blog will also contain both stories and a link to the fanfiction page as well! Here's the link: **

**And I hope to see you all on the tumblr site as well! **

**Skully**


	9. To Clothe You In Crimson Roses

Chapter 9: To Clothe You In Crimson Roses

Crowley began popping up around the house after that to check on Rose. He even left one of his hell hounds to guard her when he couldn't be there. One night be appeared dressed in one of his nicer suits, a dry cleaning bag resting over his shoulder. Rose raised a brow as she came down the stairs watching him check his phone for the time, "Ah, there you are. Go and put this on." He said handing her the bag.

"What?"

"It's a surprise. Now hurry, we're on a schedule." He called as she walked up the stairs to her room to change. Rose opened the bag and gasped at the black dress within. She took it out and quickly got changed before looking at her hair with a sigh. Quickly, she got it into some sort of order blaming her father for the wild black locks she had inherited, after that she put on some make up. Finishing up she put on some heels and walked down the stairs. Crowley looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"You look absolutely stunning Darling." He commented making her turn red. Courtney walked into the room to see her daughter so dressed up, Crowley snapping his fingers and jewelry appeared on her.

"Where are you going?" She questioned wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Out." Crowley answered and with a snap of his fingers they were gone. Castiel appeared behind his wife, rubbing her shoulder's in a soothing motion, feeling her muscles tense with anger, worry, and stress.

"Why? Why couldn't she have found some nice normal boy?" She questioned making Castiel chuckle bowing his head to kiss her cheek.

"Be cause we do not have a normal family, however, sine Rose and Crowley are out, perhaps we can go out for dinner as well...it has been a long time since we've been able to do so."

"Yeah...where would you want to go?" She questioned and he shrugged leading her up the stairs to change into something more suited for going to a nice restaurant.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He grinned making Courtney laugh.

"You hang out with Gabriel too much."

It took Rose a moment to realize here she was as she stared up at the tall building that looked ready to fall on the unsuspecting people below. Crowley gave her a small grin as her eyes wandered to everything around her, the bustling people, the noise, the lights.

"Do you know where we are Rose?" He questioned and she slowly shook her head, wrapping an arm around her waist Crowley began leading her to a building with flashing lights with well-dressed people entering it.

"Crowley...where..." her eyes want wide when she realized where she was, "Broadway? Crowley, we're in New York City!" She gripped the fabric of his trench coat in excitement.

"I know, I know...I thought you might like to see a show." And with a small grin they approached and Rose's eyes went wide when she saw the Beauty and the Beast poster in the doorway. He smiled again as they walked through the door handing the tickets over to the employees inside. They found their seats and waited for the show to start.

The play was very good, Crowley admitted to himself as he watched and listened to The Beasts 'If I Can't Love Her' and instantly his mind went to the relationship between himself and the young woman beside him. Demons couldn't love. It went against their very nature and somehow this girl had wormed her way into his soul melting her very own spot in his heart. Then he confessed that if he couldn't love the girl sitting beside him then who?" Reaching over he gently clasped the strong yet delicate hand in his, looking upon the opal and silver engagement ring she wore and pressed her knuckles to his lips as a promise to always put her before everything.

When the musical was over and the ovations were given, the couple decided to walk through the city and explore. They were enjoying this night out until they were grabbed and pulled into a alley. Crowley stumbled and the last thing he remembered was something being placed over his head and pain.

Rose's eyes went wide when she saw someone...a demon smash Crowley in the back of the head with a crowbar over and over again. She began to rush forward when she felt hands on her arms and instantly went into hunting mode. Fighting the grip she knocked the legs out from under her opponent and stunning the other. Reaching for the knife holster she hid in her dress. It was a demon slaying knife and twirling it in her hands she lunged stabbing one demon in the chest before turning and slashing the throat of the other. Turning she ran over to Crowley reaching to remove the sack from his head when she was slammed into the wall. Gasping for breath, she felt the knife being pulled from her hand, without a second thought she slammed her head into the opposing demon's and felt the grip slacken as she dropped to the ground. Landing on her feet she saw Crowley was already gone, so she turned and ran as fast as she could away the alley.

_Please...please...someone help me! _


	10. You'll Never Be Alone

Chapter 10: You'll Never Be Alone

Thousands of miles away, sitting alone in his home at this desk like usual Gabriel was researching a monster for Dean and Sam. Tootsie was asleep in her bed under his desk already knocking over his cane to reach her designated sleeping area. Taking off his reading glasses he scrubbed his face in frustration before pausing as a warm tingling sensation began working it's way through his limbs. A frown came across his face as he noticed his hands begin to shake. Biting his lip he reached for a phone to call Anna and Balthazar when pain erupted from his shoulders. With a cry he hunched over his desk, the hand that wasn't clutched around the phone gripping his shoulders. Rising to his feet he managed to stumble to the bathroom and as soon as he fell against the sink a bright light filled the room. The pain began to fade and Gabriel stood trying to catch his breath. Leaning down he splashed some water on his face, looking up he found his mouth hanging open as he saw six large honey speckled wings tucked against his back. He spread them out almost seeing if they were real. It wouldn't be the first time his imagination got the better of him. The wings spread and fluttered in anticipation. He began laughing, his Grace had been restored, however, his moment of happiness was replaced with terror when the first prayer he heard was he panicked plea of his niece.

_Please...please...somebody help me!_

With a flap of his newly restored wings, Gabriel was gone, ripping through the air until he found his niece running from demons, anger burned in his chest, his Grace began lashing out at anything it could find, breaking the lights in the lampposts and causing unoccupied parked cars to go flipping through the air.

Down on the street Rose backed herself up against a brick wall, sweat was pouring down her, while her makeup ran down her face. She saw the damage behind the demons and let out a tired laugh, "You guys seemed to have pissed off a very strong angel." The demons turned as a flash of light appeared them, her eyes grew wide when she saw Gabriel standing there and before she could say anything she found herself being pushed aside as a whirlwind of blood, light, and feathers began. A moment later Gabriel stood wiping his bloodied hands on the fabric of his jeans. He was looking at the heaps of dead demons lying at his feet. He turned to look back at Rose, her mouth hanging slightly open as she saw six wings tucked against his back as he smiled slightly at her.

"Hey Rosie...seems you got yourself in a mess."

"Uncle Gabby...you...you're an angel again?" She questioned and he nodded chuckling slightly.

"Guess I am...come on, lets take you home...we'll figure everything out..." He held out a hand and she took and the next thing she knew they were in the air, all six of Gabriel's wings flapping against the night sky. "Hang on Rosie, things are going to get blurry for a minute." With that warning she curled her fingers into his jacket as they took off. They were in Gabriel's house a second later. He let her go and moved to let her sit in a chair. Worry in his golden eyes as he watched Rose tremble as she went through the night in her head. He placed a hand on her head making her glance up at him.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" He questioned and she shook her head running a hand through her hair.

"Crowley and I went to a show...we were going to go out for a quick bite...and...some demons grabbed us...I managed to get out but Crowley didn't...they took my knife..."

"It'll be alright...we'll get to the bottom of this."

When awareness finally found him, miles away, Crowley realized he was lying on a cold metal table. Opening his eyes he saw the last person he would ever hope to see staring down at him with a malicious smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Hello Crowley."

"Meg." He growled.


	11. Your Love Is Mine For The Taking

Chapter 11: Your Love Is Mine For the Taking

Rose raked a hand through her hair as she sat in the living room of her home, her parents, uncles, and aunt were out trying to gather leads, leaving her and Crowley's hellhound alone in the house. She heard it whimper before a cool nose pressed against the palm of her hand. Crowley had been missing for days, no one could find him, demons were on the lookout, their king was missing so hell was a mess without him. It was the only thing they could do right now. With a sigh, she sank back against the couch. A gust of wind caught her attention and she turned to see Crowley collapse to his knees on the floor. With a gasp Rose was by his side in an instant, seeing relief flood into his eyes as he held her face in his shaking hands.

"Did they hurt you?" He questioned searching her eyes and slowly Rose shook her head clasping his wrists tightly in her own.

"No...Crowley, are you alright?" She asked and he nodded giving her a small smile.

"I've been better, but nothing to serious love. I'm going to get us out of this...I promise." He assured rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"What are you talking about?"

"Meg found us...I have to do something...or she'll find you and kill you...it'll be alright." He said and Rose still looked confused. Suddenly the door flew open and Crowley cursed under his breath as a dark haired young woman walked through the door followed by two large looking men.

"Did you think you could hide her away from us Crowley?" She questioned walking over to them. Crowley glared as the two men pulled Rose from his grip.

"What are you? Crowley! Get off of me!" She screamed fighting against the two hands that held her.

"Don't you dare hurt her! That wasn't part of the arrangement Meg!" He snapped and Meg laughed hollowly glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"You do what you're supposed to and nothing will happen." She said and Rose glared at her, "She's a little spitfire Crowley, how do you control her?"

"I don't." He looked over Meg's shoulder to stare at his mate, "Rose, everything will be fine, I promise you."

"Alright, all this talk is boring me. Are you ready or what?"

"Yeah," He rose unsteadily and Rose saw the slight wince as he stood, "I do this and we go free, right Meg?"

"Of course." Meg said her lips curling into a small smile.

"And then you run like hell because when I find you..." Crowley growled leaving the threat unfinished.

"Scary." The demon said with a roll of her eyes, handing the King of Hell a knife. Rose instantly recognized it as her own, "You kill the Winchesters, you and your little friend go free, you don't she'll get the same treatment you did." At this Rose fought against her captors.

"Crowley you can't do this!" She exclaimed and slowly he turned to face her, and the broken look in his eyes made her gasp. He didn't want to kill them.

"I will do anything to keep you safe Rose. Even if it means I have to do this." He explained limping over to her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before vanishing. Rose turned to glare at Meg who just smirked at her.

"You better hope he loses that knife."

"Why? You can't get rid of me sweetheart. I've been kicking your family's ass for decades/"

The group of hunters and archangel were sitting in Bobby's house, going through his library, it had been a year since the older hunter had passed away, and they kept his home standing as a library to them and the occasional hunter that really needed help. Courtney ran a hand through her hair, the family was scouring every place that Crowley could have been taken. They were lucky that Gabriel got to Rose before she was taken.

"Anything?"

"Nothing. No one has see Crowley." Gabriel answered as he appeared into the room with a flutter of feathers, "Annie and Balthazar are going to get Rose...and Dean and Sam are checking out Crowley's haunts. Anything here?"

"No." Castiel sighed, watching as Courtney tossed a book uselessly to the table.

"Do you think maybe he pulled one of his vanishing acts?" Dean questioned as he walked through the door, followed by Sam, Balthazar, and Anna. Gabriel shook his head frowning.

"Rose told me that Crowley was taken...hell she was being chased by demons."

"So what do we know?" Balthazar questioned turning to look at Gabriel who sighed.

"All Rose told me was that Crowley took her to a show, they were going out to eat when they were attacked. Rose managed to get away."

"That would make sense, they were dressed for going to a show or five-star restaurant." Courtney agreed.

"So, no one else as seen him..." Anna sighed flopping down to sit beside Balthazar on the ragged couch in the living room.

"Apparently Crowley's been keeping his relationship on a need to know basis. This was probably because he knows that whoever finds out about them can use Rose against him." Sam said leaning against the wall.

"Fine...we're going to be needing to call in some favors..." Gabriel sighed as he reached for the phone.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." A voice behind the group called and they turned to see Crowley standing there, their eyes going to the knife in his hands. Courtney was about to open her mouth to question where he had been when she noticed that someone had put the King of the Hell through the ringer. He looked up at them tilting his head back.

"Sorry for not getting in touch with you, I've been...occupied." He explained, "And I managed to get a business deal..."

"Crowley you son of a bitch, what do you think you're doing?" Dean snarled and the demon walked up to him, "Rose has been worried sick!"

"I don't care as long as she's safe!" He snapped glaring at the older Winchester, "However, if I don't take this knife and slit your throats with it, she won't be." He stopped walking to them, his eyes wandering to the carpet that was laid on the floor, he bent down with a barely contained hiss, lifting the corner of it. The group glanced uneasily at each other as the demon studied the corner of the devil's trap.

"Wonderful...but how stupid do you think I am?" Crowley asked extending his hand sending them all slamming against the wall, he frowned though when Gabriel didn't move.

"So someone got their wings back." He commented and Gabriel stayed quiet gold eyes examining the King of Hell.

"You don't have to do this Crowley. I can get you out of this..." A desperate flash came across the gray eyes, like a stone cracking under stress.

"I...I can't risk it..."

"We can help you, I've got my powers back...Rose will be safe, I would never let anything hurt her you have my word." Slowly Gabriel took the knife from Crowley's hands and walked over to the hunters, he gave the King of Hell a pointed stare and he dropped them.

"Hold out your arms boys, we have to make this look as real as possible." Slowly the two Winchesters held out their arms and watched as Gabriel made a clean cut on each of their arms before smearing what drops fell on the blade. He then produced two clones of the Winchesters, everyone noticing how each one of them looked to have their throats slit. Gabriel turned back to Crowley handing him the knife, "Take these to Meg. I guarantee you will have enough time to get her out of there before they vanish." The demon nodded before turning to look at the hunters standing behind him.

"Does anyone have any holy water on them? We at least want to make it look like you two morons put up a fight. Also you both may want to get down to the panic room and stay there until I come and give you the okay."

Rose looked up as Crowley suddenly appeared in the small room where she was tied to a chair, a bloodied knife in his hands and the lifeless bodies of her uncles lying at his feet. The tears came as her heart dropped to her stomach. Had Crowley really gone and killed Sam and Dean? Meg appeared shortly after the King of Hell arrived staring down at the bodies with satisfaction.

"The deed is done, now if you don't mind, I would like take my fiance back so she can grieve the death of her uncles."

"Fine, but Crowley, if this is some elaborate scam..."

"You won't be getting a repeat of this Meg. Consider this your head start." Untying Rose, holding her securely in his arms he vanished, appearing in Bobby's living room a few seconds later. Courtney and Castiel pulled Rose from the demon's hold and into a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Courtney cried.

"Are you alright? You're not injured are you?" Castiel questioned.

"No...Crowley..." She turned to see the King of Hell collapse to his knees, "Crowley!" Pulling herself from her parent's embrace she ran to his side. He hissed quietly when she laid a hand on his arm.

"I...I'm alright..." He assured fumbling to get back to his feet.

"No you're not, sit your ass down." Gabriel snapped reminding Rose of his presence, she looked up to see him wiping dried blood away from a apparently alive and well Sam Winchester's arm. Dean standing off to the side watching with a smug expression on his face.

"But..." She questioned as she helped Crowley over to sit in front of the Archangel. Gabriel snorted looking at his niece with a relieved look in his eyes.

"You think I would let anyone in my family die? Hells no. Crowley though was ready to slit some throats." He commented, "Now take your shirt off, your majesty."

"I..." Crowley began and the Archangel sighed wiping his bloodied hand.

"Don't be shy, I've seen just about everything taking care of these chuckleheads." He said pointing to the group of hunters standing off to the side. Slowly Crowley removed his jacket and shirt revealing the damage that had been done. Rose covered her mouth at seeing the burned and cracked flesh. Crowley rolled his shoulders as he felt finger light touches brushing over the burns before hearing a quiet curse.

"Dean, get me a washrag." Gabriel called and Dean nodded walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Why are you getting a washrag?" Crowley questioned and Gabriel gave him a pointed stare.

"Cuz you've still got holy water on ya. You're not going to heal with that stuff still in the wounds." He explained, holding out his hand as Dean returned. Steadily the head of the family began working on the wounds. Rose offered her hand for Crowley to hold through the process.

A few hours later both demon and human were resting back at Courtney and Castiel's house in Rose's room. They were both curled up next to each other on her bed, Rose gently carding a hand through the short black hair as Crowley slept for the first time in years. Downstairs though Dean was pacing in the kitchen, back and forth, looking like a big cat that was kept in a too small cage.

"We should go after her." He demanded and Gabriel shot him a glare. They had heard what happened from Crowley, apparently Meg had reappeared in their lives and was looking for a way to get back at the King of Hell. What better way to twist his arm than taking his queen and using her as ammo.

"We're not doing anything. Trust me, when Crowley gets back to full strength, there will be no where on Dad's green Earth the bitch can hide. Especially when he puts out the word to all his lackeys that he wants her live...and adds a promotion into the mix. And you muttonheads are supposed to be dead, so I'm pulling you out of hunting. You can crash at my place until this whole thing blows over."

"Gabe..." Sam began and the Archangel shook his head turning to stare at Anna and Balthazar.

"I'll obviously be back in the field...but you two are going to be getting double the cases, and if you find Meg you call Crowley. Don't take her on your own."

"Got it." Anna said nodding, Balthazar groaned wrapping an arm around his wife, obviously dreading the workload that would be coming their way.

"Cas, Court, you two are also going to be on call. I'll try to keep it to a minimum but I can't make any promises."

"We'll do what we can." Courtney said with a nod.

Rose looked up when she heard someone knocking on the door, Crowley stiffened in her arms slightly, "Dad..." She whispered as the man came slightly into the room leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed.

"How's he doing?" He questioned pointing at Crowley's sleeping form and Rose shrugged her fingers rubbing gentle circles in his neck. After all he had done so much to keep her safe, to protect her. He deserved in her mind to be coddled a bit.

"Sleeping." Rose answered.

"That's...that's good." Castiel said with a nod of his head. He sighed then looking down at his feed, "Rose you know demons can't love right?"

"Dad..."

"I'm just letting you know...demons...to keep themselves alive, they throw away that emotion. I just don't want to see you get hurt when you say 'I love you' and he doesn't say it back."

"I know he loves me." She whispered looking down at the being still sleeping in her arms, "He could have easily left me there...but he didn't...you...you didn't see how he looked when he thought they hurt me..."

"Rose..."

"But thanks for the concern Dad. I really do appreciate it." And with a short nod, Castiel left the room. Rose looked down at the sleeping demon and planted a gentle kiss to the side of his face.

"I love you." She whispered butting their foreheads together affectionately. She saw his lips curl up into a small smile as a gray eye opened and he raised his head to catch her lips in his.

"About bloody time." He grinned leaning in to kiss her again, Rose gave him a small grin as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They broke apart foreheads pressing against one another.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Rose walked through the abandoned warehouse, her black boots splashing in the puddles made by the leaks in the ceiling. Two hellhounds were on either side of her, sniffing the ground for the prey they were hunting. A sudden shuffling noise made her pause in her step and turn. The hounds heads snapped up before their fur hackled up growling.

"I know your there Meg, might as well come out before I have the hounds come and get you." She called and slowly the woman appeared from behind the long forgotten crates, her eyes flashing black.

"So what are you here for kid? Revenge?" She questioned and Rose gave her a smirk as she removed the knife from its holster against her thigh.

"Something like that." Suddenly the warehouse began to shake the tin walls making a deafening rattling noise that caused Meg to look through the cracked windows to see black smoke racing outside. She could hear the hisses and screams of demons that were waiting just beyond the walls. Slowly she turned her gaze back to Rose and saw that the bright blue eyes had gone completely black with a tint of red. Rose raised her brow slightly as she took a step towards the demon who flinched back slightly.

"I told you to hope that he loses the knife."

The demons went silent as a lone scream pierced through the night.

When she walked through the door of her and Crowley's manor, Rose saw her husband come down the stairs taking in her bloodied appearance with worry on his face.

"Bloody hell...what happened to you?" He questioned moving to examine her, "I thought you said you were staying home today."

"I don't know why your fussing, this isn't even my blood." Rose sighed moving to press a kiss against Crowley's lips in hopes of distracting him.

"If not yours then whose?" He stepped back giving her a pointed stare which made Rose feel slightly guilty for some reason.

"Meg's."

"You went after Meg all by yourself?" Rose saw the worried anger begin to appear on his face, "Out of all the stupid things you could have done while I'm at the office!"

"I wasn't exactly alone, I had some demons with me and two hell hounds." She argued, "Plus, she had coming. She's been going after my family for years, I thought it was time for some payback before she did something else!"

"So, she's dead?" Crowley questioned as he guided her up the stairs to take a shower and change her clothes.

"Deader than dead...like super dead." Rose sighed as she shrugged off her jacket, walking into the master bath leaving Crowley to get ready for bed, "How was your day?"

"Oh you know...had to knock a few heads off, made a few deals, the whole shebang." He sighed as he laid out on the bed, Rose appeared a few seconds later clean and in her sleep-ware. He made a content noise as she crawled in beside him.

"Poor baby, at least hunters are starting to leave you alone for a bit."

"A bit, but that's only because I tell my lads to get the hell out of dodge when a hunter comes into the area. I'm sure they're wondering what's going on..."

"Mhmm."

"But I've got some exciting news...some letters from grad school came in."

"Wh-what?" Rose sat up looking down at her husband wit shock on her face, "Why didn't you tell me! Where are they?" Crowley pointed to the dresser watching as she ran over before returning to the bed. Settling down in front of him, feeling his arms wrap around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder she tore open the first envelope. It was her first choice and she had been accepted. She could see the proud grin on Crowley's face out of the corner of her eye.

"I am so proud of you." He said pressing a kiss to her cheek. Rose smiled turning in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck to kiss him. When they pulled apart Crowley gave her a grin as he whispered "I love you." Rose threw her head back laughing.

"About time!" She said and Crowley let out a barking laugh as he pressed his face into her shoulder, recalling his own words when she had said to him.

**Hello everyone! **

**So this marks the end of Whispers in the Dark! Thank you for all your support! Thank you, thank you, I don't think I could say it enough! If you have any prompts please go to the tumblr and I will post them here are soon as I am finished with them! So thank you thank you! I might start writing another so if you have any ideas of what you want to see jut private message me or ask me on tumblr! Thank you all! **

**Skully**


End file.
